


Health Exam

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Therese has a doctor’s appointment.





	Health Exam

“Breathe in...”

Therese inhaled.

“Breathe out...”

She exhaled and felt the doctor slide the cold stethoscope on her lower back. She took another couple of deep breaths before he pulled away and shined a bright light across her eyes, dilating her pupils. 

“I reread your questionnaire chart and it says that you prefer to be alone than to be with other people. Why is that, Miss Belivet?”

“I don’t mind being alone,” Therese answered, opening her mouth to allow the doctor take a look at her throat and tonsils.

“Do you not like other people, Miss Belivet?” he lowered the flashlight to let her speak:

“Other people don’t like me.”

The doctor chuckled, but she didn’t find it funny. He gestured for her to lay down in her white Johnny gown. She did and started to feel his hand put pressure on her stomach and abdomen. 

“Does anything feel sore?”

“No.”

He removed his hand and helped her sit back up. She could smell his aftershave and stale coffee breath.

“I saw you in the waiting lobby with a blonde haired lady. Friend of yours?”

“Yes.”

“Odd pair.”

“...”

Therese pictured Carol still sitting back there, flipping through one of those National Geographic booklets. She felt bad for dragging her today at her doctor’s appointment, but grateful, nonetheless.

“Remember to drink lots of fluids and bundle yourself up. It’s getting to be influenza season and we wouldn’t want you to fall ill...”

Therese nodded and held up her loose hospital gown feeling unbearable and exposed. She waited for the doctor to leave the exam room before changing back into her clothes.

Carol tossed the old magazine on the coffee table and rose up from her seat as soon as she found the doctor walking Therese out. Therese blinked at her, looking content in her wool cardigan and skirt. She moved towards her, glancing back at the doctor, who was studying them and waving them a final goodbye.


End file.
